


Newt Scamander x Reader - Oneshot Request - Hinklepuff

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Oneshot, Other, Tumblr request, male trans reader, supportive Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Ok, so this is a request I was given when I decided to try to give writing Newt Scamander a go.‘Could you do a newt scamander x trans male reader or non binary reader and like, its the 1920s so everyones like “”“tf bitch ur insane”“” but newt is really supportive???? please i need fluffy newt to solve my problems’





	Newt Scamander x Reader - Oneshot Request - Hinklepuff

“Mr Scamander?”

Newt startled at his name, turning towards the owner of the voice behind him. His mind had been away with the fay - the ones he were likely to have already picked the lock to the door of his cellar and now would be wreaking havoc on the remainder of his London home. They weren’t as bad as pixies, of course, but the place was still going to be a mess and it would be even harder to convince Bunty to go home.

At least the enchantments would keep the creatures within the house – it would be hard enough to catch them as it was without chasing them down the cold, damp streets of the city.

Newt mentally added yet another item to the list of reasons he would rather be anywhere but at this engagement party.

These thoughts upon these inevitable occurrences, however, had now been momentarily pushed from the forefront of his mind as he now took in the person before him.

“[Y/N].” They greeted, offering a hand to him which he took after a moment of wrestling his own hand out where it had been buried in his coat pocket. “[Y/N] [L/N].” They clarified.

“Oh.” Was all Newt managed out initially, his eyes flickering over them, taking in the short hair, long lashes and loose, poorly fitting shirt and jacket. The handshake was over, but the two of them still held hands, neither one seeming to realise the situation and pull away. Newt was still too lost in thought. “You’re – you’re –“ Newt started without thinking, blinking in surprise.

“A person?” They supplied helpfully, their lips twisting slightly in amusement.

“W-well yes.” Newt bobbed his head unconvincingly, having to acknowledge this as true.

“A guy?” They tried to help again.

“Uh – uh – y-yes I – I suppose –“ Newt stammered awkwardly, blushing and dropping his eyes as he realised the hole he had quickly dug himself into.

“Trans?” You finally offered him and Newt didn’t say anything this time, though you noticed the red flush in his pale cheeks as he tried to hide his bashful face.

“It’s not an unforgivable spell, you know, you can say it.” You tease weakly at his embarrassment.

“No – no, I – I know,” Newt stammered out, clearing his throat uncomfortably and lifting his head slightly. He still seemed unable to meet your eyes though, and instead his gaze went out to the rest of the room around you, flickering around the crowds nervously. “It’s uh – its just that – um – well –“

You followed his gaze to the mass of people that chatted and socialised – the event in full swing around the two of you. “People don’t like it.” You finished for him quietly.

Newt’s eyes flickered to where yours watched the members of the ministry milling around the hall, sipping firewhisky and gillywater, something lonely and forlorn in them that pulled at his chest. Newt turned his gaze forward again, knowing [Y/N]’s problem well. He had felt it before. Feeling isolated, overlooked, snubbed. Simply for being a bit different. For doing something that, in your own heart, felt right.

For being one’s self.

“Did you know the Slimdrop Hinklepuff changes gender?” Newt asked abruptly, not turning from where he faced the room. This question startled you somewhat though, and you turned to blink at the magizoologist in bewilderment.

“I - I mean – well it’s actually all down to the – uh – the availability of mates.” Newt stuttered, your sudden attention making his previous flash of confidence waver. “Y-you see, if there aren’t – aren’t enough females in a population, the - the males – they – uh – they metamorphosise into a female and – and vice versa.” He explained, gesturing with his hands, his blue eyes darting from yours to his hands. “It’s – it’s a very fascinating approach to ensuring equal partnering within – within a group of creatures,” He commended, his eyes on the floor as he bobbed his heads, “- and a very – uh - efficient way to maintain population and – um - breeding – um – breeding pairs.” Newt finished, glancing uncomfortably out to the centre of the room again, clearly embarrassed by this unexpected burst of information.

“I – I – don’t believe, however, that there have – that there have every been record of – uh – of the hinklepuffs simply – uh - altering their gender of their own preference though.” He admitted in his own weak attempt at a joke - finishing his words in a rush - as though wishing to get them out before he stuttered again - or chickened out.

You watched him with a slight frown for a moment, and you caught Newt glancing anxiously at you out of the corner of his eye – clearly concerned by your silence and worried that he had truly put his foot in it this time and managed to offend you. You finally a small smirk curve your lips, “It’s possible though.” You pointed out.

A relieved smile flicker across Newt’s face before he ducked his head into a nod, “Yes - yes I s-suppose it is.” He chuckled, his laugh breathy and revealing of his nerves.

The two of you lapsed into a mutual silence then, both returning your gazes to the room’s other occupants. You tried not to catch people’s eyes, knowing the glares and judging stares you were likely to receive in return, wondering if it was best just to leave now. You’d proved something to yourself – and to all these people – now surely – proved that you would come attend events despite the reception that awaited for you - proved you would not be shunned from society.

But still there glares were eating away at your esteem and your confidence was wearing thin. Did you truly prove anything else by hanging around? Or were they somehow making you forfeit this victory if you left early?

You chewed your lip as you tried to work out just how much longer you needed to defy the stares and mutterings before you could leave with at least the majority of your dignity.

“You - you know, I believe you’re very brave.” Newt stated quietly next to you and you glanced over at him in surprise, and his eyes flickered to yours. You could see the pure honesty in their blue depths, truly noticing now how there was no judgement there, nothing but simple acceptance, seeing no difference in you from anyone else in the room.

It was your turn to glance shyly away, back to the room, back to the glares, and you felt your face fall again. It was too much to hope for that anyone would ever be that accepting – surely a trick of the light. “Or stupid” You muttered glumly, releasing a wary sigh, “I’ve heard it all before – ‘peculiar’ ‘an odd phase’, ‘ _freak’_ …” You growled bitterly, closing your eyes at the rush of anger as you remembered the emotions each cruel, unaccepting word brought you.

“I’ve heard very similar.” Newt confessed gently next to you, the corner of his mouth turning up in a humourless smirk and you glanced over at him in disbelief. Newt simply shrugged lightly in way of explanation.

You turned away again in thought at this, feeling an odd warmth towards the man beside you. Could he possibly understand what it was like to stand amongst all these people and yet feel completely alone? You’d heard a little of the ministry employee before, noticed him alone amongst the crowd, and sought him out simply to praise his new book – yet you had been pleasantly surprised by the nervous yet uncharacteristically open nature he offered you.

You supposed the night may not have been a complete waste after all. It was nice to have the hope that there could be an occasional friendly faces amongst those who turned their backs on you.

“I must say, Mr Scamander,” You finally spoke up again after a few moments of contemplative silence, “I thoroughly enjoyed your book,” You smiled politely, “and it was an honour to meet you.” You held out your hand in farewell.

“You – you’ve read my book?” Newt stuttered in surprise, automatically reaching for your hand.

You nodded as you gripped his hand, “Of course! Truly fascinating stuff – I can only wait anxiously for the next edition.” You enthused warmly.

“The -The next – the next edition?” His hand shake faltered.

“Well, yes.” You smiled at his astonished expression, releasing his hand. “I do hope you plan to continue it? To update it with new findings?”

“I – uh - I hadn’t – I hadn’t really considered it.” He confessed bashfully, ducking his head at your undisguised praise. “I – I haven’t – haven’t actually considered any future – publications or anything else.” He admitted.

“Well I would strongly urge you too.” You stated honestly and all Newt could do was blink in amazement, glancing up past his messy fringe at you. You offered him a kind smile, then nodded in farewell – seeing it best to leave the party before someone else sought to drag your spirits back down from their rare high.

You turned to leave.

“W- would you -” You faltered abruptly at the voice behind you, raised, but still as uncertain as ever, and you slowly pivoted back towards the nervous academic. “Uh –“ Newt flushed red, ducking his head again, watching his feet, “Would you care to…”He took a breath and tilted his head up to you “to get a drink with me?” Newt finally managed out.

You didn’t try to fight the smile that pulled at your lips. “That sounds nice.” You nodded politely, and Newt’s smile brightened his face as you stepped towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know if its any good - pretty short and I have neither written Newt or Trans before, but I hope its alright?
> 
> (That I know of Hinklepuff don’t exist either - I made them up?? haha)


End file.
